The present disclosure relates to the field of displays and particularly to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) with a high display quality, low power consumption, no radiation and other excellent performances have become predominate in the market along with the development of liquid crystal display technologies. An LCD panel generally includes a color filter substrate, and an array substrate, between which liquid crystals are filled, where the liquid crystals are sealed therearound with sealant. With a wider border, the size of the periphery of the LCD panel is larger, the real display area of the display panel is smaller, and a picture is displayed smaller, so the consumer demand for a thinner liquid crystal display panel, and a wider screen cannot be accommodated.
In an existing narrow border design, even with a reduction in width of the border, it may be very difficult to further narrow the border of the liquid crystal display panel due to limitation by the requisite size of a peripheral circuit. Also the peripheral circuit being shrunk extremely due to the narrowed border may result in a degraded charging effect and a lower yield of the circuits.